


Superheros Suits

by mikaelamargaret



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, K-pop, NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, F/F, M/M, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, Minor Injuries, NCT Ensemble - Freeform, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stray Kids Ensemble - Freeform, Superheroes, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, mentioned day6 ensemble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaelamargaret/pseuds/mikaelamargaret
Summary: Yang Jeongin just moved from Busan to Seoul and somehow landed himself smack dab in the middle of over eccentric superheroes who all work at the same news company.At least they're cute...





	1. Seoul: Korea's City that Never Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> please know that my summary does this story no justice.

Jeongin hurried down the street clutching his bag to his shoulder and praying to god he wasn’t late for his first day at his new job.

Moving from Busan to Seoul had not been easy. Especially since he had a little secret to keep. 

Jeongin had powers. Powers he had had all his life and that for the longest time he didn’t know what to do with. It was only when Villains started to surface in his hometown that he decided to do his best and fight them.

He had been amazing. He was Busan protector at only 17 years old, but he was 19 and had graduated and he had been offered a job at his dream company.

Leaving had not been easy. Jeongin worried that the city wouldn’t be safe and sometimes those worries still plagued him, but he knew that Busan would be fine.

Months before He had been scheduled to leave He had been approached by a group of boys, all much older than him with kind smiles and concerned eyes. 

They had introduced themselves as heroes as well. They told him everything about themselves, about their lives in Daegu and how they left to return to the place where they had met. They had asked him if their being there was going to cause trouble, but Jeongin couldn’t have been happier.

So, whenever he began to worry he just had to remind himself that the Bulletproof group would protect his home while he was in Seoul.

Speaking of Korea’s own city that never sleeps it was currently filled with early morning commuters and Jeongin was quickly wondering if he had missed the building.

Of course, he hadn’t, he was very careful to check the address multiple times because soon enough he was standing in front of the big glass doors at The JYP newspaper.

He took a minute to collect himself, straightening his glasses and gently ruffling his hair to give it more style. With a deep breath, he carefully opened the door and walked in.

The girl at the front desk had a bright smile and pretty blonde hair. 

“Hello, my name is Minatozaki Sana How May I help you today?” It took Jeongin a moment to realize she was addressing him, but once he did he scrambled up to the desk.

“Y-yes my name is Yang Jeongin. I’m supposed to start work here today?” He didn’t mean to phrase it as a question but in the face of strangers in a new city, he was more than a little unsure of himself. 

“Oh! So you’re Jeongin? You’re so much cuter than your ID picture,” The girl squealed and Jeongin was sure his face was a bright red color.

“Ok, so from your file it says you’re assigned to work as an editor. You’ll be reporting to Chan’s department. Chan is the company’s lead producer he works on all of our main stories. Go up to the third floor and ask for someone to show you around. Just try to avoid anyone with a name tag that says Han Jisung, he can be a little excitable in the face of new employees,” Sana gave him a warm smile and handed him a clip-on ID that he attached to his shirt with shaking hands.

She gave him a wave as he walked over to the shiny silver elevators and pressed the up button. Once he stepped in he was glad to be alone. 

Jeongin checked over his appearance again. He was happy to say that he looked cute. He wasn’t always secure in his looks, but he could say that his messy hair, glasses, and dark blue cardigan made him look good. 

The three-floor ride seemed to take forever and once the doors opened Jeongin was face to face with one of the most handsome people he had ever seen. 

The man didn’t seem to see Jeongin and bumped his shoulder as he walked in.

“Whoops, I didn’t see you there. My names Mark are you new to the company?” He eyed Jeongin with curiosity slowly looking him up and down.

“Yes my name is Yang Jeongin I’m a new editor,” Jeongin bowed before realizing that even if he was now on the third floor he had no idea where to go, “I’m sorry to be a bother, but is there any chance you could show me to the office of someone named Chan? The girl at the front desk sent me to the third floor but now I don’t know where to go.”

“Of course it's no problem at all follow me,” Mark stepped back off the elevator and lead jeongin down the hallway. 

On the trip, they passed a breakroom where a few boys were sitting, but Mark didn’t stop to introduce him instead of continuing until they were at a door with a clouded glass door. 

“This is Chan’s office, He’s the only one in there right now so you can go in unless you’d like me to go with you,” Mark gave him a smile that served to ease all his worries about the new job. 

“No, It’s okay Thank you Mark-Ssi,” Jeongin bowed and when he stood up Mark was looking at him with fond eyes.

“Hyung is fine Jeongin,”

“Okay Mark-Hyung” 

Jeongin mustered his biggest cutest smile and flashed it at his new Hyung.

“Gosh, you’re a cute one. Minho, Jisung, and Hyungjin are gonna eat you up,” Mark seemed to say it more to himself than Jeongin and within the next second, he was waving goodbye before walking back down the hall. 

Jeongin once again turned to another door, smoothing out his clothes and hardening his nerves. He knocked on the door and only entered after hearing a pleasant ‘come in’.

The room was filled with comfy couches and a desk covered in papers. The man behind the desk stole Jeongin’s breath.

He had warm eyes and curly blonde hair sat in a halo around his head. Jeongin also didn’t skip over the ridiculous size of the man's arms and swallowed thickly at the veins that protrude when the man so much as moved an inch.

“Hello You must be Jeongin It’s nice to meet you,” Chan’s voice was warm and completely melted Jeongin’s nerves.

“Yes, I was told to come to see you,” With his nerves settled Jeongin was determined to put on his cutest act. He liked this guy and he wanted him to like him back. 

Chan motioned for jeongin to take a seat in the chair across from his desk, so he did placing his bag to sit on the floor.

“I’m glad to see you here, I heard you came from Busan?” Chan phrased it as a question, but Jeongin knew it wasn’t.

“Yes I moved here a week ago, I’m very pleased with the city,”

“That’s good to hear. You’ll be working in my department as our junior editor. Our current senior editor is named Woojin, you’ll be taking the office space next to his. I can take you there now,” 

Chan stood up and Jeongin followed suit grabbing his bag. 

They left chan office and turned left down another hallway. They stopped in front of two doors that looked Identical to Chan's.

“The one on the left will be your new office, and the one on the right is Woojin. He isn’t currently at the office but he’ll be here in an hour. Please feel free to get settled into your office and I’ll send him over when he gets here,” Chan smiles at him before ducking back off down the hall.

Jeongin opened the door to his new office. It was smaller than Chan’s but just as cozy. There was a nice sized desk and two chairs in front of it. Towards the back of the room was a couch with a mini-fridge next to it. 

Jeongin took a seat pulling out the items in his backpack. He set up his laptop and charger before taking out the things for his desk. 

He had brought a few pencil containers and some pictures from his room back in Busan.

One of them was of him with his family when he was 16 a year before he would become a superhero.

The second had been taken just a day before he left. In the picture, he was surrounded by Bangtan: The bulletproof group. They were all wearing civilian clothes and they were all taller than him.

He missed Busan but he was glad they were there to take care of his precious home.

Jeongin has finished unpacking just a few minutes before the door was opened to reveal a man with the kindest smile Jeongin had ever seen. 

He had a friendly aura and a hyung demeanor that had Jeongin craving for his praise. Jeongin wasn’t one to be overly affectionate but in the face of a hyung like this, he wanted to be babied. 

They talked and he introduced himself as Woojin. The two got along great and had shared some stories before Woojin had to return to his own office. 

Just when Jeongin was settling down again a large crash came from outside the building. Rushing to his window Jeongin could see a car being thrown. Further down the road was a figure in a dark suit.

For a second Jeongin cursed the bad timing. He had just settled in and he didn’t want to get in trouble for skipping out on work, but even so, he was already pulling his suit from his bag and heading for the commotion.


	2. Meeting the Coworkers and Other Tales of Extreme Awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin makes a new discovery and meets some new coworkers.

The streets were filled with scattered cars, and for a brief moment, Jeongin prayed the people of Seoul had good car insurance. He rushed down to an alley peeking cautiously around the corner to get a look at the villain.

Not only could he see the villain standing in the street he could also see two other people. 

One was a man with golden hair and blue and white suit. The things that stood out the most were the huge white wings coming from the boys back.

The second was a man with dark hair and a red suit. The blasts coming from his hands pushed back the cars that came flying back at them. 

Jeongin debated letting them handle it on their own, but then again he was going to have to reveal himself at some point to Seoul. 

He crept close to the walls remaining unnoticed until he was in another alley this time closer to the villain. When the attacks slowed down Jeongin stepped out between the other heroes and the very angry villain.

Both parties seemed shocked at his appearance but he remained relaxed. After all, he had a reputation even if he wasn’t in Busan anymore.

“You sure did make a mess didn’t you,” Jeongin’s best Skill was picking fights and boy did it work, “you know if you wanted to let off some steam I would have just tried yoga,”

The villain seemed irritated.

“And who are you?” The anger in his voice had Jeongin mentally congratulating himself.

“Well my name’s Cerebrum and I’m new to Seoul, but now that that’s out of the way what do you say you surrender now before I destroy you,” Jeongin new the reaction he would get and the angry look on the villain’s face told him he was right.

“Why you..,” the villain never got to finish his sentence because within the next second Jeongin had complete control over him. 

“See now you’re going to surrender anyway,” Jeongin grinned as the villain, under his instruction, got down on his knees and held his hands up.

Jeongin turned to look at the stunned heroes behind him. 

“Sorry to steal the thunder, but I guess you’ll be seeing me more. Anyways you can cuff him now or whatever he’ll stay like that for a while. See you later,”

Before they could ask him questions Jeongin was booking it back to the JYP building praying nobody noticed he was gone. 

Once he had stripped himself of his costume he carefully snuck back into the building. As he was walking over to his window he saw a certain winged hero fly up to the roof of the building.

Unable to keep his curiosity at bay Jeongin crept up to the top. When he got up there he could see the golden-haired hero land. The man looked around before letting his wings shrink back into his shoulder blades. He then took off his mask.

Jeongin almost shouted upon seeing the man under the mask was his own new boss.

In Jeongin’s mind, this was just about the best thing ever. He had already made it his mission to get Chan to like him, and now he might even be able to have a superhero hyung too.

Granted Jeongin did feel a little guilty discovering his identity when he probably didn’t want anyone to know, but that could be handled in the future and hopefully by then Jeongin would have him so wrapped around his finger it wouldn’t matter.

Jeongin once again snuck back into the building and into his own new office. As he sat he found his mind wandering.

If Chan was the winged hero who was the man with the red suit? If Chan was a hero what about the other people who worked at JYP? Did they know? Were they heroes too? How was Jeongin going to get close enough to Chan to reveal his own secret? 

Turns out moving to Seoul would be a little more difficult than originally anticipated.

Jeongin wasn’t sure how to answer all of those questions but he would deal with them one at a time. His first priority should be meeting the rest of his coworkers and then he could think about the hero stuff.

Collecting himself he decided to venture down to the break room he saw when Mark had led him to Chan’s office.

He walked down the hallway feeling both insecure and excited. He wanted his coworkers to like him of course, and a part of him wanted to impress them. Wanted to show people that he wasn’t just some 19 years old who thought he knew everything.

When Jeongin made it to the break room it was occupied by three people. One was a tall man with dark hair, the second was shorter with blonde hair and freckles, and the third had brown hair.

Jeongin quickly bowed and with a shy smile and shuffled his way into the room. All three of the people in the room continued to watch him as he made himself a cup of tea that he had brought with him. It wasn’t until he had finished making his drink that one of them decided to talk to him. 

“You’re the new editor right?” It was the shorter man with freckles that spoke first. His voice was unexpectedly deep and it set a flurry of butterflies off in Jeongin’s chest.

“Yes, my name is Yang Jeongin I just moved here from Busan,” Jeongin sipped his tea and stared forlornly at the empty seat at the table. 

The freckled one seemed to notice his tentative look and smiled at him kindly. 

“Why don’t you sit down. If you have some time we can introduce ourselves,” Jeongin was grateful for his kindness and took the empty seat between the black and brown haired boys.

“I’m Felix Lee. I’m from Australia and I work as the junior researcher in our department,” It seemed freckles, who Jeongin now knew to be Felix, was continuing to take the lead on social interaction. 

He gave a little nudge to the brown haired boy who then sent Jeongin a beaming smile.

“I’m Han Jisung. I work as the Junior producer at the company,” Jeongin sat in shock for a moment. After all, this was the same person that the receptionist cautioned him to stay away from. 

“I’m not supposed to talk to you,” It seemed that in his moment of shock his brain to mouth filter had been completely obliterated. 

Upon seeing the from on Jisung’s face Jeongin immediately regretted his decision to speak. 

“Wait, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to sound rude. When I first arrived the woman at the front desk told me to avoid you,” Jeongin again was left to regret his words because thinking about it that didn’t sound that nice either, but apparently it was enough to clear the air because the black-haired man was laughing and Jisung had an adorable pout on his face.

“Sana need to stop telling everyone who walks in to ignore me,” Jisung's voice was reduced to a pitiful whine, and yet the other boy wouldn’t stop laughing. 

“She has a point Jisung, you can be very overwhelming to new employees,” Felix patted Jisung’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

The man with the black hair still wouldn’t stop laughing which earned him a glare and a kick to the shin from Jisung. 

“Stop laughing and introduce yourself,” Jisung crossed his arms and huffed as the other wiped the tears from his eyes.

“My name is Hwang Hyunjin. I’m one of the Junior reporters,” Hyunjin had gotten a hold of himself enough to introduce himself through shaky wheezes.

“It’s really nice to meet you all, and I look forward to working with you. So far everyone at this company seems very nice,” Thinking back on it Jeongin had yet to meet someone at JYP that he didn’t like. 

“Well, who all have you met?” Felix again took the lead in the conversation.

“With the addition of you three, I’ve met seven people so far. Sana was the first, of course since she works at the front desk. Then when I got to the third floor I needed someone to show me around so Mark-Hyung showed me where to go, but I just realized I never learned his last name. After Mark-Hyun I meant Chan-Hyung and Woojin-Hyung,” Jeongin counted out on his fingers all the people he met. 

“Well you certainly meet the tamer people first, but just wait you haven’t seen nearly all JYP had to offer,” Jeongin wasn’t sure he liked the look on Jisung’s face. 

He was starting to wonder if this job was worth it.


	3. Late Starts Lead to Warm Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin is late to his second day of work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this to me so long to write!

Jeongin’s first day was eventful. So eventful that it had kept him from a good night’s sleep causing his next morning to be a little more than hectic. 

Sleeping in had caused him to miss his bus and he ended up running all the way to the building in an effort not to be late. On the way, a rather angry pedestrian had spilled coffee all over him and he was tripped while walking past a group of teens just a year or two younger than him.

His hands were scuffed and bleeding, he was covered in sticky hot coffee, and his pants were ripped after he snagged them on a piece of metal.

When he finally got to the building he was 15 minutes late and he looked like a mess. Sana spotted him the second he walked in the door and her face screamed concern.

“Jeongin-ah you look like you’ve been run over!” She quickly shuffled out from behind her desk and came around to get a closer look. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late. I can’t believe it it’s only my second day Chan’s gonna be so mad,” Jeongin was close to tears when he looked at the clock and realized there was no way he was going to get out of this.

“It’s okay Jeongin-ah I'll Help you out,” as she took a closer look three other girls walked up to them.

When Sana spotted them her face lit up.

“Unnies! Jihyo! Come over here! Jeongin-ah is running late and he’s had a rough morning. Can you help him out I need to get back to the front desk,” the other three girls looked Jeongin over and must have felt bad for him because they were suddenly around him.

“Hi, Jeongin my name is Jihyo these two are Nayeon and Jeongyeon we’ll help you out if you come with us,” The Girl was shorter than him and her hair came down to her shoulders. The other two stood slightly behind her and gave him reassuring smiles.

“Thank you for the help Noona but I’m worried if I don’t get up to my office soon I may be in a lot of trouble,” Jeongin was a little worked up at this point, and the three girls could see that because they instantly patted his head.

“Don’t worry about it! Once we get you fixed up I’ll go with you to Chan’s office to explain everything. If he’s mad at you he’ll have to deal with me,” this time it was Nayeon, the girl with sleek black hair that spoke.

Not seeing anything wrong with her argument he let them lead him over to the shiny elevators. When they got on Jihyo hit the button for the fourth floor. The ride was quiet until they ended up stopping on the second floor to let someone on.

That someone happened to be Mark. He smiled at the three girls and gave Jeongin a once over.

“What happened to you? You look like you’ve had a pretty rough morning,” Mark's eyes showed nothing but sympathy and it eased Jeongin’s heartache.

“I had a pretty bad morning and I was 15 minutes late getting here but Noonas said they wanted to help so they’re going to help me get cleaned up,” Jeongin smiled at Mark. It was similar to when they had first met but smaller and more reserved now that he wasn’t feeling his best.

“That’s very nice of them to help you. If you need anything come find me okay,” Mark put a hand on Jeongin’s shoulder and smiled back.

“I’m more worried about Chan being upset I’m late than anything else. After all, it is only my second day,” before Jeongin knew it he was picking at his cuticles, a nervous habit that he hadn’t done in years.

“It’s okay. I’m sure Chan will understand and if he is mad then just call me and I’ll set him straight,” Mark gave Jeongin and smirk and a wink before jeongin and the girls got off at the fourth floor.

The fourth floor was very similar to the third floor except it was prettier. There were more decorations, and plants could be found in all of the windowsills.

Jihyo lead him down to her office. She, like Woojin, was the senior editor. Jeongin was placed on the couch while she shuffled around the room collecting things as she went. When she returned she had bandages and other first aid supplies. 

She started with his hands that had been scuffed. Gently she wiped them down and put ointment on them before wrapping them in bandages. She made sure to leave his fingers free so he could still do his work.

She went about her business cleaning up the minor scrapes and forming bruises before finally she seemed satisfied with her work.

“Alright so you’re injuries are taken care of now we just have to deal with your clothes,” she gave him a once over before an idea came to her mind, “I’m gonna take you over to BamBam. He’s really cool if not a little eccentric, and he can get you some new clothes,” Jihyo helped him up off the couch and they made their way back over to the elevators.

They stepped in again and headed up to the sixth floor.

The sixth floor was darker than the previous ones but looked just as good. It was stylized with neon signs and aesthetic lighting. Jeongin couldn’t help but stare at the colors that danced along the black walls.

From the side, he heard Jihyo giggle “I know it’s pretty cool up here. BamBam was the one who styled it. He insisted that the floor needed to be cooler,” 

They walked all the way down to the end of the second hall.

Jihyo opened the door first greeting a boy about Jeongin’s size in terms of weight but taller by a few inches. 

She greeted him with a smile and a hug before turning back to Jeongin. 

“Bam this is Jeongin he’s the new junior editor in Chan’s department. He had some problems this morning and was late to work. As you can see his clothes are ruined I was hoping you could help him find some new ones,” Bambam eyed him critically before the biggest grin Jeongin had ever seen spread across his face. 

“I can definitely help. Mark told some of us about you yesterday. You’re cuter than I imagined,” Jeongin couldn’t help but blush at the man’s words.

Bambam ended up leading Jeongin and Jihyo back over to the elevators and the group rode all the way down to the basement. 

When they got to the basement BamBam lead them back to the companies small selection of clothing.

He was able to find a decent outfit in Jeongin’s size and he sent him off to get changed. Thanks to his help Jeongin was clean and dressed ready to go up to his office.

However, it didn’t negate the fact that Jeongin was officially 45 minutes late to work and Chan was going to kill him.

When he voiced his concern Jihyo and BamBam simply gave him a warm look.

“Jeongin I don’t think Chan is going to be angry with you once you explain what happened but I also said I’d go with you so you don’t have to worry,” Jihyo and BamBam took him back to the elevator and once again Jeongin got off on the third floor with Jihyo following close behind.

They walked together to Chan’s office but when they got there Jeongin decided it would be better to go on his own. He would never get anywhere having his older coworkers hold his hand.

He knocked on Chan’s door once Jihyo had left and got a simple reply.

He walked in expecting to see the Head Producer looking grim instead upon seeing Jeongin Chan got to his feet a look of worry on his face.

“Jeongin you’re here. Where have you been” Chan seemed extremely frazzled.

“I’m really sorry Chan I woke up late and missed my bus! I ended up running here and I got a little scraped up on the way so Jihyo cleaned me up and BamBam got me some new clothes. I promise it won’t happen again,” Jeongin dipped into a deep bow hoping to sway Chan with a polite gesture.

Much to Jeongin’s surprise Chan regarded him with a confused look.

“You don’t have to apologize Jeongin I was really worried when you weren’t here on time. You don’t seem the type to just not show up and with all the recent villain attacks I was scared something happened,” Chan was now standing in front of him and his heart was beating at an erratic pace.

“I’m fine Chan-Hyung I was really just hoping you wouldn’t be mad. It’s only my second day and I’m not exactly showing how responsible I am,” Jeongin was picking at his cuticles again.

“We all have bad days and I truly believe this isn’t something that would become a common occurrence. Besides not everyone can always arrive on time life happens what matters is how you work when you get here,” Chan ruffled his hair and somehow Jeongin’s heart sped up even more.

With the reassurance, Jeongin went back to his own office and began to work. JYP was a great company and of the people, he had met all of them were helpful and kind. Jeongin was happy to know he found such a great place to work. His happy mood was however suddenly disrupted when the building began to shake.


	4. It's only my second day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only Jeongin's second day. Couldn't the villains chill for like five minutes?

This was a situation Jeongin had never encountered before. The building was still shaking and for a solid 15 seconds, he didn’t know what to do. Suddenly he was up and out of his chair running into the hallway.

It probably wasn’t the best idea. After all, he had been taught to take cover when an earthquake hit, but given that Seoul wasn’t known for earthquakes and their villain population was growing Jeongin wasn’t sure that applied.

Jeongin was helpless. His powers weren’t suited for emergencies like this. Then a horrible thought came to him. The other employees were still inside, all of them.

Jeongin was running through everything in his head when another shake came and he was brought to his knees.

Sana

Suddenly the nice receptionist who had done so much for him was at the forefront of his mind.

If there were villains she was in the most danger.

Jeongin carefully went to his office and put his suit on before trying to as quietly as he could get to the lobby.

The stairs were the only way to go and luckily Jeongin didn’t meet anyone.

When he got to the lobby he was shocked to see not only the villain but at least three other heroes.

Jeongin recognized one of them immediately. If the giant white wings weren’t the giveaway then the pretty blonde hair certainly was.

The other two he wasn’t familiar with. The red-suited explosion hero was nowhere to be seen and the two next to Chan were new to Jeongin.

One had fluffy blonde hair and a dark blue suit and the other had a dark purple suit with gold accents.

Jeongin carefully snuck around everyone making sure to keep himself out of sight of the heroes and the villain. He ducked around behind the front desk and found Sana sitting underneath it. She didn’t seem to be scared which Jeongin found both odd and relieving.

She caught sight of him and panicked for a second before he put his hands up.

“It’s okay I’m a hero I’m here to help you,” Jeongin made sure to keep his voice quiet so nobody would here, “ just give me a minute and all of this will be over okay?”

He crept around the side of the desk again. The villain seemed to be at a standoff with the three heroes. Once again Jeongin was walking out into the middle of the battle.

From his peripheral, he could see the winged hero recognize him, but he focused his attention on the villain.

“I never knew Seoul was so full of villains. You’d think people would have better things to do then constantly lose to heroes,” Jeongin took to hitting the villains buttons.

They argued for a minute Jeongin let the villain underestimate him and when he raised his hand to attack Jeongin flipped his little mental switch and the man’s hand dropped to his side.

It’s always so easy to provoke them. He quickly tied the villain's hands with the zip ties he usually kept on him.

He turned back to the other three to find them all looking at him.

“It’s you again”

The hero with the wings who Jeongin knew to be Chan turned to him.

“Yep, it’s me again. I hope you’re not mad I keep jumping in. I’m new to Seoul,”

“What exactly is your power. I know it has something to do with mind control but how does it work,”

“It’s brainwashing, but someone has to verbally respond to me in order for my power to take hold. It’s why I got so good at starting fights,” Jeongin couldn’t help his proud smile, then he remembered something.

“Well, you know my hero name. I’m Cerebrum, but I don’t know you or your two new friends. I also don’t know the name of the guy in the red who was with you yesterday,”

“I’m Guardian. The guy in the red was Implosion, and these two are Nix and Levin,” Chan, Guardian as Jeongin has just learned, gestured to the blue and purple heroes respectively.

“It nice to meet you, but I think I’m gonna have to go before people start looking for me,” Jeongin didn’t wait and simply walked out the front door. He took a turn into the alley and climbed up the fire escape and into his own office. He changed quickly and hid under his desk.

It was a few minutes later when two people came bursting into his room.

He carefully peeked out from his hiding spot to see Woojin and another man Jeongin didn’t recognize looking around the room. It was a few seconds later when Woojin met Jeongin’s eyes and his entire face melted into a look of pure relief.

Soon the older boy was helping Jeongin up from under the desk and holding him at arm's length.

“Are you okay? I was so worried when everything started happening but by the time I got up here you weren’t here and then I looked everywhere and I couldn’t find you,” Woojin seemed extremely put off and Jeongin felt bad about making him worry.

“I’m sorry hyung I was in the bathroom when everything started happening and then by the time I got back here I just hid under my desk,” Something inside him hated lying to the older man, but there was nothing he could do about it.

“It alright I’m just glad you’re okay,” It was then that Woojin seemed to remember the boy beside him, “I’m sorry this is Lee Minho He’s our department's senior reporter,” Jeongin turned and bowed to him but Minho waved him off with a soft smile.

“Come on kid, Chan’s looking for you too. Let's go get some food,” Woojin led him out of his office and down to the staircase.

Yeah even if villains ran rampant in Seoul, Jeongin was glad he moved.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[PLEASE READ]**

I'm sorry for doing this to you all. I would have put this in the after chapter notes but i'm not sure how many people actually read those. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about this short chapter and how long it took to get out. I know some of you who have taken the time to follow this story and my ridiculously slow updates were really looking forward to this chapter. I promise the next one will be better because I'm finally gonna start the main plot of the story. I also have a few other projects I'm working on most of which will be one-shots and I hope you'll take the time to read those too. I want to thank everyone who takes the time to comment and give likes and to all the people who added this to their bookmarks. I really appreciate how many people like this story and its a huge motivation for me to continue this story even if i'm not always sure where it's going. I also know it can be a lot putting up with my terrible updating habits and my need to end every other chapter in a cliffhanger. You guys are the real MVPs


End file.
